Complicated?
by xoxogirls
Summary: Kyuhyun mengagumi seorang Kim Kibum saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya sehingga dia memutuskan untuk pindah kesekolah yang sama dengannya, bagaimanakah kehidupan Kyuhyun di sekolah yang sama dengan Kibum? WARNING!:UkeKyu, Pair in the story, OOC, DLDR!


Title: Complicated?

Main Cast: Cho Kyuhyun

Top 5 SM High School:

Kim Kibum

Choi Siwon

Lee Donghae

Lee Sungmin

Lee Hyukjae

Other cast: Kim Ryeowook

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Super Junior is belong to God, their fans, their family, and SM also me

Warning: Typo(s), Boys Love (Yaoi), abal, gaje, OOC, jangan percaya sama Summary (?), pairingnya akan sangat tidak menduga(?)

Pairing: Find in the story

Summary: Kyuhyun mengagumi seorang Kim Kibum saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya sehingga dia memutuskan untuk pindah kesekolah yang sama dengannya, bagaimanakah kehidupan Kyuhyun di sekolah yang sama dengan Kibum?

Hai, Author kembali dengan ff baru(?) kali ini terinspirasi dari komik "Colorful Twinkle Love." Tapi cuman sedikit, yang lainnya murni hasil pemikiran author. Kalo gak suka, tinggal click back, author lagi gak mau ribut soalnya, okay daripada nanti ff ini malah penuh sama curhatan author mending langsung baca aja ya. **HAPPY READING!**

** Xoxogirls~**

Perkenalan tokoh:

Cho Kyuhyun: Seorang murid biasa yang memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah yang sama dengan Kim Kibum, orang yang disukainya saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, sifatnya yang manja dan iseng tapi manis entah mengapa membuat banyak orang menyukainya.

Kim Kibum: Salah satu seorang Top 5 SM High School, memiliki senyum killer yang membuat semua orang bisa jatuh bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, sayang sifatnya bahkan lebih dingin dari sebongkah batu es dan mulutnya sangat pedas, dan tak ada yang tahu isi hatinya sesungguhnya.

Choi Siwon: Siwon adalah yang paling kaya di Top 5 SHS, ah tidak dia adalah orang paling kaya di SHS, selain kaya dia juga tinggi dan mempunyai tubuh yang atletis, dan jangan lupa sifatnya yang ramah walau agak sedikit misterius, banyak uke dan siswi yang mengincarnya.

Lee Donghae: seorang playboy kelas kakap SHS, mempunyai wajah yang tampan, tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, serta sifat yang main-main, semua murid SHS sudah mengetahui kalau Donghae adalah playboy, tapi entah kenapa masih banyak saja orang yang berharap jadi kekasihnya.

Lee Hyukjae: biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk, wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan seekor monyet sehingga mendapat julukan monkey tapi tetap saja tampan, sangat dekat dengan Donghae, tapi untungnya saja dia tidak playboy seperti Donghae

Lee Sungmin: Memiliki wajah yang manis melebihi perempuan, terlihat lebih muda dua tahun dari umur sebenarnya dan sangat menyukai pink, tapi jangan salah dia sangat jago bela diri walaupun dia sedikit iseng.

Kim Ryeowook: Teman pertama Kyuhyun di SHS, memiliki wajah yang imut dan suara yang merdu, mempunyai tubuh lebih kecil dari Kyuhyun dan memiliki sifat yang baik hati dan ramah, dia juga pintar.

PROLOG

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu, Kim Kibum!"

.

.

"Ahh Kim Kibum tampan sekali, tetapi siapa empat orang dibelakangnya?"

"Kau tidak tahu Kyu? Kim Kibum dan orang-orang itu adalah Top 5 SM High School!"

"MWO?"

.

.

"Bisakah kau menyingkir dari situ? Kau menganggu jalan kami bodoh."

"Y-Ye?"

.

.

"Jadi kau anak baru itu? Kau manis sekali, kenalkan aku Lee Sungmin."

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi bagaimana bisa sunbae tahu aku?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa diketahui Lee Sungmin, dan panggil aku hyung."

.

.

"Kau tau Kyu? Kau itu manis sekali."

"EHH?"

.

.

"Bukankah karena kau menyukai Choi Siwon?"

"Kau.. Bagaimana bisa.."

To Be Continue/END?

Aku sebenernya masih agak ragu buat tetep bikin ff ini apa ngga, soalnya Aku pingin bikin sesuatu yang baru tapi takut malah jatuhnya aneh, jadi aku minta pendapat kalian buat tetep lanjutin ff ini apa nggak, dan prolog ini belom ini tentu ada di chapter 1 dan ada di chapter selanjutnya, thanks dan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya buat:

**Astri407, , MoonGyuWon, siscaMinstalove, ratnasparkyu, FiWonKyu201, Kayla WonKyu, lee minji elf, shin min hyo, xoxoxo, evill kyu, rikha-chan **

Terakhir, review?


End file.
